Eastern Promises/Transcript
In Chief Marquez's office... Chief Andrea Marquez: '', I've got a special assignment today: the Pacific Bay Police received an invitation to a wedding in Inner City, and I want you to represent us! ''Chief Marquez: ''The father of the bride owns a shisha shop in the Bazaar, he's well-known in the District and has invited many influential members of the community. It's an honor to be among them. ''Chief Marquez: ''What's more, the bride and groom are both Serbians, which means they are affiliated with the Russian community. ''Chief Marquez: ''Considering the recent tensions we've witnessed, I'll be glad to have my best agent there to keep an eye open. ''Frank: ''Haha, good luck with that, ! Half of all marriages end in divorce, but if they can't even get through the wedding day without police presence, it must be a match made in hell! ''Chief Marquez: ''I take it you're volunteering to go with , Frank? I hope you have something other than that shirt to wear! 'At the wedding ceremony...' ''Priest: ''Do you, Manka Radich, take Steve Srebnik to be your lawful wedded husband? ''Manka: ''I do! ''Priest: ''Do you, Steve Srebnik, take Manka Radich to be your lawful wedded wife? ''Steve: ''I do. ''Frank: ''Do you, Frank Knight, take the buffet to be your lawful eaten dinner? Oh yes I do! Let's head to the reception, ! 'At the wedding reception...' ''Frank: ''Great! The bride and groom have said "yes" to one another, now we can get to the interesting part: the buffet! I hope Serbian food is tasty! ''Manka: ''Hey, you, are you the police? Good! I can't find Papa! He disappeared after leading me to the altar, it's so embarrassing! You must go and find him! ''Frank: ''Erm, don't you have bridesmaids to send on errands like this? ''Manka: ''Didn't you hear me?! Go and find my father! Argh, I thought choosing the wedding dress was stressful, but guests who don't follow instructions are worse! ''Frank: ''Alright, erm, no need to panic. As <Rank> says, we'll find him! A quick look in the reception room and he'll be right with you! Chapter 1 'Investigate Reception Room.' ''Frank Knight: '', you've just found the father of the bride impaled on a decoration! ''Frank: ''I bet the poor man didn't think this morning that he'd finish the day in Roxie's morgue! ''Frank: ''But I see you're more interested in those cupcakes, you glutton, you'd even pick them up from the floor! To look under the pile, you say? Alright, let's dig in! ''Frank: ''And this crystal powder, where did you pick this up? Near the body? Hm, I've heard about throwing rice at the newlyweds for good luck... But blue crystal? ''Frank: ''You're right: What if it's related to the murder, and not the wedding? OK, let's look at the crystal under a microscope, to figure out what it is. ''Frank: ''And you found broken porcelain? OK, we'll fix it... But first I'll change back into normal clothes. I feel naked without my badge! ''Frank: ''I know, we also need to tell the bride her father is dead. Luckily, one of us has people skills... And we both have bulletproof vests, just in case she loses her temper! 'Tell Manka her father has been murdered.' ''Manka: ''What do you mean, Papa is dead?! How preposterous... He'd never do that to me on my wedding day! ''Manka: '' , when I told you to find him, I meant alive! Why is the police at my wedding if you can't keep Papa from embarrassing me in front of the guests? ''Frank: ''Hey, lady, you don't seriously think everything revolves around your wedding? Your father has just been murdered! The most important thing now is to... ''Manka: ''The most important thing now is to get me some chocolate, so I can recover from this shock. ''Manka: ''Papa has let me down all my life. But getting himself killed on my wedding day, this really takes the cake! 'Examine Pile of Cupcakes.' ''Frank: ''Did you like those cakes you nicked from the wedding, ? Ah, you didn't eat any? ''Frank: ''But you found a keychain under the cakes? Advertising a business called Pipe Dreams! Nice! ''Frank: ''You're right: this must be the victim's shop! And you've found its key! I agree, we better have a look! 'Investigate Eastern Bazaar.' ''Frank: ''So this is the shop the victim owned! And you've already found the victim's cellphone? Oh, yes, there's the logo of his shop on it. I'll let you unlock it. ''Frank: ''What do you mean I never help? Unlocking phones is your specialty! 'Examine Victim's Cellphone.' ''Frank: '', you've unlocked Radovan's phone in a flash! See, that's why I let you handle the difficult stuff! ''Frank: ''Agreed, let's get it to Hannah, she'll tell us about Radovan's entire life based on this phone alone! 'Analyze Victim's Cellphone.' ''Hannah: '', this cellphone you found in the victim's shop was a treasure trove! Radovan took lots of pictures of the marketplace. ''Hannah: ''Look: he regularly caught the same boy shoplifting around the Bazaar! A kid, about twelve years old. ''Hannah: ''I checked him against our young offenders' register: he's a known shoplifter. An orphan, lives on the streets and calls himself Ahmet. Poor little boy! ''Frank: ''Good point, : if the victim took so many pictures of Ahmet, they must have known each other. I bet we'll find him at the market! 'Ask Ahmet about the victim at the Bazaar.' ''Ahmet: ''Go away! I ain't talking to no cops, I'm a free man! ''Frank: ''Good for you! Now, give a hand with the investigation on Radovan Radich's murder and you won't get in trouble for stealing, okay? ''Ahmet: ''The grumpy old cancer peddler kicked the bucket? My lucky day! He ain't gonna chase me down the street no more! ''Frank: ''Ouch! Buddy, it's not very nice to be happy about someone's death! ''Ahmet: ''Why not? I didn't like him! And I don't like you, either! ''Ahmet: ''But it's OK, Mister Cop, 'cause you're too old and fat to run after me! Like Radovan, you'll have to die trying! ''Frank: ''Hey! Come back, you little... ''Frank: ''He didn't mean it, did he? Am I old and fat? I could totally catch him, ! 'Examine Crystal Grains.' ''Frank: ''Nice work, , you identified the colored crystals you found near the victim's body! So, what was it? ''Frank: ''It's bathing salts? How the heck did bathing salts end up next to the victim's body?! ''Frank: ''You're right. Since our victim clearly didn't just get out of the bath, those bathing salts must have been dropped by the killer! 'Examine Porcelain Pieces.' ''Frank: ''You have a talent for restoring broken things, ! You should be a marriage counselor, ha-ha! And that vase looks expensive! ''Frank: ''You think the vase seems distinctly Chinese? Whatever, , it's just a vase, not a rare antique beer keg or something interesting like that. ''Frank: ''Ah, you mean it's an odd present to give to a Serbian couple? Because they're traditionally friends with the Russians! ''Frank: ''Hmm, I agree, with the recent tension in the neighborhood, it is an unusual gift. Alright, let's show it to Hannah, maybe she can figure out who gave it to the couple. 'Analyze Chinese Vase.' ''Hannah: '', I've tracked down the vase you found at the wedding using the wedding gift registry! ''Hannah: ''It is a gift from Sue Xiong, the general manager of Inner City marketplaces. She owns most of the shops at the Bazaar. ''Frank: ''Well, the victim was a shopkeeper, it makes sense that he invited the marketplace boss to his daughter's wedding. ''Hannah: ''Yeah, but the vase Sue Xiong gave to the couple is a very unique piece. Very expensive! ''Hannah: ''Mind you, expensive gifts must be part of Sue Xiong's image. She's a very influential figure in the Asian community. As a successful businesswoman, she represents every immigrant's dream. ''Frank: ''Hmm, , you have a point: a Chinese businesswoman at a Russian-friendly wedding? There could be more to this than meets the eye. I agree, we should talk to Sue Xiong! 'Talk to Sue Xiong about her wedding gift.' ''Frank: ''Ms Xiong, Why did you give such a generous gift to our victim's daughter? ''Sue: ''Radovan was very kind to invite me to the wedding, it's only polite to bring a gift. And I'm from a different culture, so it was better to err on the side of generosity. ''Frank: ''A-ha! You wanted something from Radovan, didn't you! I bet you were trying to play off the Serbians against the Russians! ''Sue: '' , your partner watches too many James Bond movies. Do you think I'm a Chinese agent seeking to start a war? That's very flattering. ''Sue: ''But I'm afraid my life is less glamorous: I simply make business deals. Radovan was a shopkeeper, and therefore a partner. ''Frank: ''So you accepted the wedding invitation and sent a massive gift because of... work? ''Sue: ''Sorry to disappoint, Detective Knight, but that's exactly it. I work too much to waste time on spy adventures. I suggest you do the same. Good day! '(After talking to Sue Xiong)' ''Frank: ''Wow. This woman is hot! Did you notice she compared me to James Bond? She was totally flirting with me! ''Frank: ''What, you don't think she was flirting? You think she was just dodging the question about the wedding gift? ''Frank: ''No offense, , but I'm the expert on flirting... But OK, I won't ask her out until we close the case. But after that, she'll be fair game! 'Autopsy Victim's Body.' ''Roxie: ''What an unusual tradition, bayoneting the father of the bride on Cupid's arrow! It seems extreme even for me, and I do think a wedding should be the party of a lifetime! ''Frank: ''At least using such a corny sculpture as a murder weapon was keeping in theme with the wedding... ''Roxie: ''But get this: the victim's lungs are missing! They were removed after the murder! Which is really at odds with the hasty way the murder was committed! ''Frank: ''Hmm, yes: a quick push against the sculpture, but then carefully remove the lungs? Weird! But I'm sure will find out how it happened. ''Roxie: ''Anyway, I found handprints on Radovan's body, right where he was pushed, and I isolated some chemical residue on them: tobacco, mixed with flavored liquid. It is used in shisha pipes! ''Frank: ''So, you're saying the killer who pushed Radovan against the arrow is a shisha pipe smoker? We know at least that much? 's right: that's a start! 'Later, in the office...' ''Frank: ''This case is more complicated than I thought, . With so many people at the wedding, anyone could have pushed Radovan against Cupid's arrow. ''Frank: ''The bride is hysterical about her ruined wedding, and angry at her father... ''Frank: ''Then there's Sue Xiong, the Chinese market boss who sent an expensive gift but maintains it was only for business... ''Frank: ''A little thief, Ahmet, who likes to stir trouble at the Bazaar... But would he go a step too far and kill Radovan just so he stops chasing him? ''Hannah: ''Hey, , there's something you have to see! I just did a little hacking into the Notarial Services Center... ''Frank: ''You read wills and sale deeds in your free time? ''Hannah: ''No, I just hack it for practice. But check this out: I've found the last will and testament of your victim! ''Hannah: ''And guess what: he changed his will just before he died! Chapter 2 ''Hannah Choi: '', there's something you have to see! I've found the last will and testament of Radovan Radich! And he'd changed it just before his daughter's wedding! ''Hannah: ''Initially, he was going to leave his pipe shop to Manka. But now, he's taken the business out of the will. Which means Manka won't inherit her father's shop! ''Frank: ''I agree, : if Manka was aware of this, she must have been very angry with her father! Yes, we must question her! ''Chief Marquez: '', I'm glad to find you here! I've just been informed that several of the wedding guests were at the Body and Beauty Spa right before the wedding. I want you to go there! ''Chief Marquez: ''But leave your swim trunks at home, Frank. You're going to the spa to investigate! 'Ask Manka about her father's new will.' ''Manka: ''What?! Papa changed his will?! I haven't even forgiven him for dying, and now he goes and disinherits me? What kind of father does this to his only child, ? ''Frank: ''A-ha! So you were angry at your father for changing his will, and that's why you decided to kill him! ''Manka: ''You're accusing ME of killing Papa? You know what I think, Officer Knight: it's your bad conscience talking! I bet you have children, too, and I bet you're a constant disappointment to them! ''Manka: ''I loved Papa, no matter how much he annoyed me! Now go away and think about what you've just said! 'Back in the office...' ''Frank: ''I still can't believe what that crazy woman said to me, ! I'm a "constant disappointment" to my children? ''Frank: ''That's exactly what my ex-wife says... But then she doesn't let me see our kids! ''Frank: ''Ah... Yeah, I know I never told you about them, . I don't like to talk about it. But I've had my own failures with my own children... ''Russell: ''What happened to Frank, ? He sounds more clinically grumpy than usual. Drag him out to the sunlight, he needs to synthesize some serotonin. ''Frank: ''Drop dead, Russell! ''Frank: ''What? You think Russell has a point, , and we should go out? Because we have to go back to the Bazaar anyway? ''Frank: ''Oh, it's to have another look at the Pipe Dreams? True, there's plenty of mystery around our victim's shop... Alright, coming with you! 'Investigate Victim's Shop.' ''Frank: '', I know every clue counts, but if you start picking up every torn paper you find, we'll never stop working! ''Frank: ''Alright, I know you want to restore this torn card because you think it's important. ''Frank: ''And this paper... Someone must have been angry about whatever's on it. Let's try and restore it to see what it is. ''Frank: ''And what's this, a new customer's subscription for a dating service? Great, I can have a laugh at someone else's love life! ''Frank: ''... or rather, I'll be able to have a good laugh as soon as you've made that subscription legible again! Work your magic, ! 'Examine Torn Card.' ''Frank: ''So, the torn card you picked up at Radovan's shop is a wedding RSVP! But somebody added an extra message to it! ''Frank: ''"PREPARE TO DIE!" Hm, that's not very subtle! You think such an obvious death threat could only come from the killer? ''Frank: ''I agree, there's nothing more we can do with this card, but Hannah will certainly find something about the author of the message! 'Analyze Wedding R.S.V.P.' ''Hannah: ''Hey, , I analyzed the RSVP card you found at the victim's shop. As you guessed, the message was cut out from a newspaper. ''Hannah: ''But not just any newspaper! See, the letters are all in the same font, called Pacific New. ''Hannah: ''And after a little research, I discovered there's only one newspaper in town which uses this font: the Daily Dawn! ''Frank: ''Great find, ! Since this threat was clearly sent by the killer... Now we know they read the Daily Dawn! 'Examine Dating Profile.' ''Frank: ''You made the writing legible on a dating subscription? The one we found in Radovan's shop? And there's a photo, too? ''Frank: ''Steve Srebnik? Wait, isn't that Manka's husband? But this subscription is new! Why would a newlywed need a dating agency? ''Frank: ''And not only that, but he lists shisha pipes and bathing salts as his favorite things? ''Frank: ''Hah! Manka's husband just got a hell of a lot more interesting than I'd imagined him to be! You're right, , it's time to have a chat with Steve. 'Ask Steve Srebnik about his dating profile.' ''Frank: ''Congratulations on getting married, Mr Srebnik! I'll be honest with you: you're doomed! We've met your bride... I give you six months. ''Frank: ''Anyway, discovered you've already lined up a few new dates, Mr Srebnik! Care to explain? ''Steve: ''Manka is the love of my life! It's her father who signed me up for the dating agency behind my back! ''Frank: ''And why would Radovan sign you up for dating when you were set to marry his daughter? ''Steve: ''Because he never liked me! He wanted to separate me from Manka. He was hoping that I'd meet someone else and wouldn't marry his daughter! ''Steve: ''But Manka and I are meant for each other! She even likes bathing salts and shisha pipes, just like me! ''Frank: ''I see... So you're saying that Radovan was the only thing that could ruin your happiness and perfect wedding, right? ''Steve: ''Oh, no need to exaggerate. Radovan just had a hard time letting go of his daughter. I understood it, even if I didn't agree. ''Frank: ''If you say so... Well, good luck, Mr Srebnik! I'd keep the number of that dating agency, if I were you. Just in case the marriage doesn't work out! 'Examine Torn Brochure.' ''Frank: ''Hm, that brochure you restored is a pamphlet about how every kid should go to school. Sorry, but apart from it being in the victim's shop, I don't see the link with our investigation. ''Frank: ''You seriously think this brochure is a lead?! And you want to dust it for prints?! Oh whatever , it's your time, not mine! 'Examine School Brochure.' ''Frank: ''Alright, so now you've got fingerprints from the school brochure you found in our victim's shop. Happy now? Can we go do something else? ''Frank: ''What, you want to compare the fingerprints to the police database? I swear , sometimes you baffle me. 'Examine Fingerprints.' ''Frank: ''Ahmet? That little brat again? His fingerprints are all over that school brochure! ''Frank: ''Alright, alright, I admit it, you were right to pay so much attention to that brochure, ! ''Frank: ''Sure, I'll bring Ahmet in for a chat! And if he runs away again, I'll catch him this time, you'll see! 'Ask Ahmet about the torn school brochure.' ''Ahmet: ''What do you want now? You too want to force me into that stupid school? That old guy already tried it but I ain't going, ever! ''Ahmet: ''I heard they lock you up in a classroom all day, and don't even let you smoke a pipe! ''Frank: ''Hahaha, Radovan tried to enroll you in school? And you thought tearing up the brochure would save you? You're a smart kid, but you still have a few things to learn. ''Frank: ''I bet Radovan was just trying to improve your life! School's not that bad, you learn to do maths, and, erm, some manners, and... ''Ahmet: ''Hey, I have manners! I even wash my face sometimes, with bathing salts I nick from the spa! ''Ahmet: ''Whoever bumped off the old guy, they saved me from years of education! I can't thank them enough! 'Investigate Hammam.' ''Frank: ''You picked up a trunkful of massage accessories, ? They seem pretty harmless to me! ''Frank: ''Sure, yeah, search the accessories for clues... You can give me a massage, too, if you want! 'Examine Spa Accessories.' ''Frank: ''You really have good instincts, ! This spa loyalty card you found among the massage accessories belonged to our victim. He must have come here often! ''Frank: ''There's a number on the card, you say? And you think you can make it legible again? Well, if you'd rather fiddle with that instead of trying the sauna, it's up to you! 'Examine Victim's Loyalty Card.' ''Frank: ''Ok, , you've made the number on the victim's spa loyalty card visible again. Let's see if Hannah can tell us what the number means! 'Analyze Mysterious Number.' ''Hannah: ''Hello again! So, the number you've found on the victim's spa loyalty card is an employee ID. It identifies the masseur who treated the victim. ''Hannah: ''His name is Tom Zhang. He works in the hammam, and Radovan was his regular client. ''Frank: ''Good thinking, ! Masseurs are like bartenders - people confide in them! Let's see what Tom Zhang can tell us about the victim. 'Ask Tom Zhang about the victim in the Hammam.' ''Tom: ''Radovan? Yes, I remember him. Always going on and on about his precious daughter. I couldn't concentrate! ''Tom: ''Massage is an art! I get my bathing salts and massage oils mixed up if the clients distract me! But do they care? Nah, I'm just a service to them, not a person! Radovan was no exception. ''Tom: ''I was so upset after each appointment with him that I had to smoke a shisha pipe to calm down! Ah, this job will kill me one day, ! ''Frank: ''But Radovan was your regular client! Why did you keep treating him if you didn't like him? ''Tom: ''You're right, I don't know why I bothered! Radovan didn't even invite me to the wedding, after all these years of loyal service! ''Tom: ''He invited everyone... Even the Chinese! Like that hoity-toity woman, Sue Xiong! But I guess I wasn't good enough for them! 'Later, in the office...' ''Frank: ''This wedding has brought us nothing but trouble! Everywhere we go, there's odd behavior and baffling decisions! ''Frank: ''We've learned that our victim tried to break up Manka and Steve... ''Frank: ''And he also deprived his daughter of her inheritance just before the wedding! ''Frank: ''We have a disgruntled masseur over at the hammam, apparently the only person in town who wasn't invited to the wedding... ''Frank: ''Also, Radovan tried to send Ahmet to school, and... Uh-oh, is that my phone ringing? ''Honorable Dante: ''Hallo? Pacific Bay Police? It's Judge Dante. I received a divorce petition! I don't even do family law! Can't stand all that bickering! ''Frank: ''And, erm, what do you want us to do about it, Judge? We're kind of busy with a murder investigation, and... ''Honorable Dante: ''That's exactly what I mean! The man who wants a divorce is a suspect in your case! And he's only been married for three hours! Chapter 3 ''Frank Knight: '', this investigation is giving me a headache... Great, and now the phone's ringing. ''Frank: ''Hello? ''Honorable Dante: ''Hallo? Pacific Bay Police? It's Judge Dante. One of your suspects has just filed for divorce! ''Frank: ''What?? Are you talking about Steve Srebnik? He's filed for divorce? He only got married to Manka three hours ago! ''Honorable Dante: ''Exactly! And I don't want them bickering in my courtroom! I don't even do divorce, I'd much prefer to try them for a good, honest homicide! ''Frank: ''Hahaha, did you hear that, ? Steve Srebnik is divorcing Manka! Finally somebody listens to my advice! ''Frank: ''Sorry, . You're right, we must find out exactly why he decided to divorce Manka so fast! ''Frank: ''And you also want to go back to the hammam? Hm... I guess we do need more insight into our victim's life, and he often went there. Let's go then! 'Ask Steve Srebnik why he's divorcing Manka.' ''Frank: ''Mr Srebnik, why are you divorcing your brand-new wife? Not that I disagree with your decision, but you did say she was the love of your life! ''Steve: ''Well, we used to get along... We'd read the Daily Dawn together at the breakfast table, watch the sunset, that sort of thing. ''Steve: ''But I can't take her nagging anymore! She's yelling at me for everything I do! ''Steve: ''She never stood up to her father like this, not even when he invited the Chinese to our wedding! ''Steve: ''I told them it was dangerous to be seen partying with the Chinese these days! We're friends with the Russians! But they didn't listen! ''Frank: ''Hmm, wait, so to you it's all about being friends with the Russians? So much that killing Radovan wasn't enough, you had to divorce his daughter, too, just to save face? ''Steve: ''We're Serbians, ! The friendship of the Russians is important to us! Radovan was a traitor to our tradition, and now Manka wants to be the same! 'Investigate Massage Slab.' ''Frank: '', you've found a paper? What does it say? "For Chinese / Non-Chinese clients"? Hmm, this feud seems to crop up everywhere we look! ''Frank: ''Does the paper say anything else? Can you retrieve more writing? I'll be quiet, so you can concentrate! ''Frank: ''And... You've found a locked box? OK, I trust your skills to unlock it! 'Examine Faded Paper.' ''Frank: ''So , what's with this "For Chinese and non-Chinese clients" paper? Oh, you've revealed some drawings! ''Frank: ''Hm, they just look like massage positions to me, what's the big deal? Sure, the ones for non-Chinese customers look a little rough but... ''Frank: ''Ah, I guess you're right: when something looks weird, show it to Russell! I bet he'll find something wrong with it! 'Analyze Massage Positions.' ''Russell: '', those massage positions you found in the hammam... What a wonderful display of borderline personality disorder! What great fantasies of torture! ''Russell: ''Whoever drew these positions has a deep-seated need to have an enemy. That's how they define their own self. In their case, they hate everyone who isn't Chinese. ''Russell: ''They're also likely to be obsessed, bitter and irrational - almost like you, Frank! ''Frank: ''Very funny, Russell! But 's right, the only suspect who fits that description is Tom Zhang! And he's Chinese, so it would explain his preference for Chinese clients... ''Frank: ''One thing doesn't fit though: Tom still treated Radovan, a Serbian man, for years! ''Russell: ''Well of course he did! How could he demonstrate his hate of non-Chinese people otherwise? Tom Zhang needed people to roughen up. ''Frank: ''Okay... I agree, , there's only one way to get to the bottom of this: we have to go and talk to Tom Zhang! 'Ask Tom Zhang about his massage poster.' ''Frank: ''Mr Zhang, why are you drawing pictures about torturing your non-Chinese clients? It can't be good for business... Especially if your regulars are like Radovan! ''Tom: ''Oh, there are bigger things than business, ! I do it to show my allegiance to the Chinese! I'm one of them! I want them to notice me! ''Frank: ''So, you treat your clients differently to show where your loyalties lie? ''Tom: ''I want the Chinese to accept me, to let me fight alongside them! I want to join their gang! ''Tom: ''I'm lonely, ! I want to belong somewhere! I keep posting ads in the Daily Dawn, trying to find friends, but nobody ever replies! ''Tom: ''But the Chinese can't reject me! I'm Chinese, too! My treatment plan is my pledge of allegiance to them! 'Examine Safe Box.' ''Frank: '', you've opened the box you found at the hammam! Now we can see what's in it! ''Frank: ''Hm, there's only one piece of paper inside. "Commitment to sell the Pipe Dreams"? And there's a picture of Radovan Radich with... Sue Xiong?! ''Frank: We knew that Radovan changed his will to take the pipe shop out of it, just before he died... Frank: But now you've discovered that he actually sold the shop to Sue! Frank: ''And the sales price is a mere five thousand dollars! ''Frank: ''I'd have bought it myself for that much! Come on, I know Sue Xiong is irresistable, but that's a ridiculous price for a business! I agree, let's go talk to her! 'Ask Sue Xiong why the victim wanted to sell his shop.' ''Sue: ''What? You're claiming I coerced Radovan to sell the Pipe Dreams to me? ''Sue: '' , I told you: I make money, not war. Even the Daily Dawn published an article on me with that title! ''Frank: ''Then why did Radovan give away his shop to you, for only five thousand dollars? Surely he wasn't all that happy to do so? ''Sue: ''He was ready to retire. Managing a Serbian-owned shop in a Chinese-owned market wasn't easy in these troubled times - for him or his daughter. ''Sue: ''But we signed the contract in mutual agreement. Radovan was so pleased he even sent me one of his shisha pipes as a gift. ''Sue: ''And I support cultural exchanges, so I sent him a jar of special Chinese bathing salts in return. Pity he can no longer enjoy it! Now, good day, officers. 'Later, back in the office...' ''Frank: '', this Chinese-Russian feud is everywhere! And the worrying thing is that more and more people join in! Like that masseur who's just lonely... ''Frank: ''... or Steve, the groom. He's capable of divorcing his new wife to save face with his Russian friends! ''Frank: ''And you think Sue Xiong's "make money not war" stance isn't convincing? You have a point. ''Frank: ''Ahmet seems to be the only one with an honest cause: avoid school at any cost! Which doesn't mean he didn't kill Radovan, you're right! ''Frank: ''Anyway, what should we do now, ? You want to go back to the wedding venue? What, you haven't had enough cake? ''Frank: ''Alright, alright, we'd better have one last look at the crime scene before Bridezilla starts celebrating her divorce! 'Investigate Wedding Table.' ''Frank: ''Everything looks normal to me, . Why are we wasting our time here? ''Frank: ''What do you mean there are signs of a struggle? Oh, the ruined wedding cake? I just assumed that's the way it was supposed to look, haha! ''Frank: ''Ah, I see. Roxie said the victim was pushed against Cupid's arrow, you're right. The cake and the clues you've found must have fallen over during the struggle with the killer... ''Frank: ''You've got a good eye, ! The figurine of the bride and groom didn't just fall on the floor, it's also covered in a weird blue goo! Better have a closer look at it. ''Frank: ''And you also found a handkerchief with the initials R.R.? I agree, it must be the victim's name, Radovan Radich! And it looks stained! I won't distract you while you examine it! 'Examine Victim's Handkerchief.' ''Frank: '', you've collected cake crumbs from the victim's handkerchief? See, even weddings are good for something: they end badly, but at least they provide good forensic clues! ''Frank: ''Yeah, let's get these crumbs to Yann quickly! If it's not the victim himself who ate that cake, someone will pay dearly for their gluttony! 'Analyze Cake Crumbs.' ''Yann: ''These cake crumbs you found on the victim's handkerchief were a good find, ! I got an excellent DNA sample off them! ''Yann: ''And you're in luck - the genes I've isolated indicate brown eyes. And since the victim had blue eyes, the sample can only come from the killer! ''Frank: ''Hah, so you're saying the killer celebrated their kill by stuffing their face with cake? Classy! ''Frank: ''Let's go catch our brown-eyed killer then, shall we, ? 'Examine Wedding Cake Figurine.' ''Frank: ''Another job smoothly done, ! You've collected a sample from the bride-and-groom figurine! ''Frank: ''Well, that could be anything... But a tiny drop should be enough for Yann to know exactly what it is, right? 'Analyze Blue Liquid.' ''Yann: ''So you found this blue liquid on the bride-and-groom figurine, ? And you want to know what it is, right? ''Frank: ''Don't drag this on, Yann, this is not a bedtime story for your kids! What is this blue liquid? ''Yann: ''The liquid is alcohol, the type used to treat fresh piercings! It is most often used by people who have just gotten pierced for earrings. ''Frank: ''Great! already deduced that the cake probably fell on the floor during the struggle between the victim and the killer. I bet that's when the killer touched the figurine! ''Frank: ''I don't know for you, , but I want to find out who this earring-wearing killer is! Let's go! 'After completing all tasks...' ''Frank: '', I believe you have gathered all the evidence to catch Radovan's killer! Let's go and put them behind bars! 'Take care of the killer now!' ''Frank: ''Tom Zhang, is arresting you for the murder of Radovan Radich. Killing him at his daughter's wedding, you've got guts! ''Frank: ''We know you hate your clients who aren't Chinese, and Radovan was Serbian, but was that seriously a good enough reason to kill him?! ''Tom': I have no idea what you're talking about! You can't prove anything! I'm innocent! Frank: ''Funny you should say that, because found a whole bunch of proof: the DNA you left on the victim's handkerchief, for one. ''Frank: ''There's also the bathing salts that fell out of your pockets, right under the victim's body... And let's not forget- ''Tom: ''Alright, alright! I... admit it. I did it. ''Tom: ''I just wanted the Chinese gang to notice me! I want so badly to belong somewhere, ! You don't know what it's like, being this lonely! ''Tom: ''I started thinking about ways to get noticed, to show them I was tough. And that's when I got the idea! ''Tom: ''Radovan had been my customer for years, always blabbering on about his precious daughter. When he mentioned she was getting married, I knew this was my chance! ''Tom: ''Killing a Serbian, a friend of the Russians, in front of hundreds of people, including Chinese leaders... That would get me noticed for sure!! ''Tom: ''But I don't think it's worked. Nobody has contacted me apart from you, . No phone call, no email... It's like people don't care! ''Frank: ''Wait, you wanted to impress the Chinese with a murder? So they take you into their gang? Russell was right, you're a nutcase! But not enough to keep you out of jail. You're under arrest. ''Honorable Dante: ''Tom Zhang, you killed Radovan Radich because you thought murdering a Serbian man would get you into a Chinese gang, is that correct? ''Tom: ''Yes, Your Honor! Now, thanks to me, even more Chinese people will unite against the Russians! I know that Sue Xiong is secretly proud of me, even if she can't admit she's the gang leader! ''Honorable Dante: ''Sue Xiong, a gang leader? That's the craziest thing I've heard in ages! I often have lunch with Ms Xiong, she's a delightful woman! And she likes pudding, too! How could she be a gang leader? ''Honorable Dante: ''Ah, wait, there's a psychological report here, by Dr Russell Crane. He says you suffer from loneliness, Mr Zhang. That you'd do anything to be accepted by others... Which probably explains your delusions. ''Honorable Dante: ''But Dr Crane also says you're legally sane, so you're going to jail for 20 years. Who knows, you might even make some friends in there to cure your loneliness. All rise! ''Frank: ''Well done, : another killer behind bars, another step towards peace and order in Inner City! ''Frank: ''I wonder what's the deal with the missing lungs, though. Why would Tom bother to take them? ''Frank: ''Oh, it's not the first time organs go missing, you say? One of your last cases involved the killer removing the victim's heart? ''Frank: ''A missing heart for a love story... And now lungs taken from a smoke-peddler? People around here sure have a sense for the dramatic! ''Frank: ''Ah, well-spotted. The first victim was Chinese, killed by a Russian... ''Frank: ''And now we've got a Serbian, friends with the Russians, killed by a Chinese... ''Frank: ''Are the communities taking organs as trophies? You're right, it definitely seems to be linked to their feud. ''Frank: ''Violence is getting worse in Inner City, that is certainly true. But you're doing a great job picking up the pieces, ! ''Frank: ''And for me, there's only one thing left to do: call Sue Xiong and ask if she wants to have lunch with me tomorrow! Additional Investigation ''Frank Knight: ''OK, , now that we're done with work, what about going to chill at the bazaar? It's been a while since I've been there... Like, not for murder related stuff... ''Frank: ''Nice! Glad you're down for this! Let's go then! '''Later on, at the Bazaar... Frank: ''Finally, ! We can enjoy some free time! Hope the bazaar prices are still as attractive as back in the days. ''Frank: ''Hey! Look who's there... It's Sue Xiong, and she's coming towards us! Now's my chance to... ''Sue: '' , do you have a minute? Someone lashed out at my new shop! ''Frank: ''Of course we have a minute! If that's OK with you, of course, . ''Ahmet: '' ! ! Help me! I need protection! ''Frank: ''The grown-ups are busy, kiddo. Can't it wait until later? ''Ahmet: ''Please, , help me! A giant pineapple is following me! ''Frank: ''Wait, what? What do you mean, "a giant pineapple"? ''Frank: ''Alright, alright, we'll help you out, kid. But , we mustn't forget to help Sue as well! The woman needs us! 'Ask Ahmet about the pineapple following him.' ''Frank: ''So, Ahmet, what's the story exactly? ''Ahmet: ''There's a giant pineapple that's been following me around! I need protection! ''Frank: ''A giant pineapple... Let me guess. You robbed someone again, didn't you? ''Ahmet: ''It's not my fault! They left their bag lying around, they should have known better! ''Ahmet: ''Anyway, they found me out! And they've been following me ever since! And for a pineapple, they looked pretty angry! ''Frank: ''Look kid, you can't blame someone for wanting to get back what's theirs. How about you give them back that bag you stole? ''Ahmet: ''I... I kinda lost it. I was hiding in the hammam but then I got kicked out and... , I'm scared, what if they catch me? ''Frank: ''Oooh boy. You're lucky 's kinder than I am. We'll get that bag for you, but then you'd better apologize to that... that giant pineapple you stole it from! ''Frank: ''Alright, , shall we go have a look at the hammam then? 'Investigate Hammam.' ''Frank: ''Great, , you found a bag! So, kid, is that the bag you stole from that giant pineapple? ''Ahmet: ''Yup, that's it! You're awesome, , I can't believe you found it so fast! ''Frank: ''So what should we do now, ? Hm, you've got a point. Maybe there's something in the bag which could tell us who it belongs to. Let's have a look. And Ahmet, don't nick anything! 'Examine Bag.' ''Frank: ''So, , did you find something that could help us determine who Ahmet stole this bag from? ''Frank: ''A plane ticket, huh? It seems the heat from the sauna got to it though. Can't read the details. ''Frank: ''Oh drats, I should have known if I mentioned the ticket was faded you'd want to have a look at it! Alright, alright, let's see if we can recover the info... 'Examine Plane Ticket.' ''Frank: ''So, any news about that plane ticket you found in the bag? ''Frank: ''Ah, so it's a ticket from Grimsborough to Pacific Bay... ''Frank: ''Grimsborough... Hey, isn't that the city where you worked before, ?? ''Ahmet: ''! He's here! The creepy pineapple! ''Giant Pineapple: ''... ''Giant Pineapple: '' ! I'm so happy to see you!! ''Frank: ''Uh... , you know that giant pineapple? ''Giant Pineapple: ''Oops, sorry, I forgot my mask! ''Giant Pineapple: ''It's me, ! Officer Ramirez! I do hope you remember me! ''Giant Pineapple: ''Of course, I say Officer, but I'm not part of the Police anymore... ''Frank: ''Wait, you're telling us you used to work with ?! In what universe?! ''Giant Pineapple: ''Well, I wasn't their partner or anything, of course. But I like to think that I helped in my own way! ''Giant Pineapple: ''But this is in the past. Grimsborough just wasn't the same without you, . So when I had the opportunity of moving to Pacific Bay, I didn't hesitate! ''Giant Pineapple: ''And here I am! Eduardo Ramirez, Private Detective, at your service! ''Frank: ''Well I'll be... , I'm getting a whole new respect for you, all of a sudden. ''Frank: ''Hm, you're right though, the kid still needs to apologize to your... your ex-colleague. Let's get Ahmet! 'Tell Ahmet to apologize to Ramirez.' ''Frank: ''Alright, kid, what about some apologies to Mr Ramirez, for stealing his bag? ''Ahmet: ''If he apologizes for following me, I'll apologize for borrowing his silly bag! ''Ramirez: ''I'm sorry I followed you, but I was just doing my job! ''Frank: ''Your job consists in following little kids around? Look, buddy... ''Ramirez: ''It's not what it sounds like! Some kind soul asked me to track down the kid so they could send him to school! ''Frank: ''Send Ahmet to school? I agree , that sounds awfully familiar. What's the name of your client, again? ''Ramirez: ''Oh, I'm sorry, , but I couldn't possibly tell you! I'm under professional oath and- ''Frank: ''Yeah, they wouldn't happen to be named Radovan Radich, by any chance? ''Ramirez: ''How did you know?! ''Frank: ''I'm sorry, buddy, but your client's dead. 's just solved their murder. ''Ramirez: ''Oh dear... That's not the best start to my new career I could have wished for... ''Ramirez: ''But at least it means I'm free to help you on your future investigations if you need me, ! Please, any time you need help, call me up! I'd be so happy to work with you again! ''Ramirez: ''And in the meantime, I'd like to offer you this costume as a gift. I hesitated between this and the pineapple, but I thought the pineapple would blend better in the Bazaar... Here, it's for you! 'Ask Sue what happened to her shop at the bazaar.' ''Frank: ''So, Sue, what seems to be the problem? If there's anything I can do to help a lady... ''Sue: ''You? Help? Sorry, but I meant to talk to . ''Sue: ''Some pranksters thought it would be funny to display... "misleading" messages over my recently acquired shop. I would be very pleased if you could catch them, and... apply an appropriate treatment. ''Frank: ''Oh! Absolutely! With the mess betweent the Chinese and the Russians... You can never be too careful, right? ''Frank: ''Great, , I guess we can check the bazaar and see what those "misleading" messages are then! ''Sue: ''Before you go... , I forgot good manners. Please, accept this monetary compensation as a proof of my trust. 'Investigate Eastern Bazaar.' ''Frank: ''Well, it seems that Sue tried to remove this banner by herself... Look at how shredded it is... She's one hell of a woman! ''Frank: ''Sure, , sure! We should check what this banner says. We need to find out who vandalized Sue's shop... 'Examine Torn Banner.' ''Frank: ''Great, you managed to put the pieces of the banner you found at the bazaar back together! You don't mind if we tell Sue I'm the one who did it, right? ''Frank: ''Anyway, let's have a closer look at this banner... "An eye for an eye"... Hey, there's a drawing of our victim on this! ''Frank: ''And you say you recognize the woman? You investigated her death?! ''Frank: ''So this banner's about that stupid community feud then... But who could have made it... ''Frank: ''That's right, I didn't notice those numbers at the bottom of the banner... Yeah, , we should send it to Hannah, she'll probably know what to do with them. 'Analyze Restored Banner.' ''Hannah: '', I'm almost done deciphering that stuff that was on this banner you found at the bazaar... For some reason, it looks really familiar... It seems to redirect to a web page... Here! ''Hannah: ''"Inner Ch"- Huh... I... It's... Sorry, , it's not what you think it is, I'll... I'll explain later... ''Frank: ''What the hell? Is that you on this picture, Hannah? "We miss you, Hannah"... You were a member of Inner Chaos?! ''Chief Marquez: ''I'd been dreading this. I guess it's time we have a chat, Hannah. You'll be briefed about it soon, . ''Frank: ''Andrea? Wait! ''Frank: ''I don't get it... Was Hannah really a member of this anarchist organization? ''Frank: ''Yeah, we don't have the whole picture, there's probably a good explanation to this... But, damn... This mess definitely doesn't sound good. ''Frank: ''That's right, , I almost forgot about Sue Xiong... Sure, let's go tell her who put this banner up at the bazaar! 'Tell Sue who lashed out at her shop.' ''Frank: ''Sue, managed to remove this prank banner that was at your new shop and found out who put it here. Does Inner Chaos ring a bell? ''Sue: ''Those snakes?! Weren't they supposed to be out of the game? They think I'll let them mess with my people... They don't know what I'm capable of! ''Sue: ''My apologies, . You made the bazaar a safer place, and for this I'm thankful. Now, if you'll excuse me... ''Frank: ''Man! She's gorgeous when she's mad... ''Frank: ''Anyway, I don't know for you, but this Inner Chaos thing bugs me out... They're on the rise, they tried to reach Hannah... ''Frank: ''I hope we'll know more about this mess soon... But for now, I'm starving, I won't say no to a big, fat, burger! What d'you say we go have one, ? 'Later, in Andrea's office...' ''Chief Marquez: '' , I'm glad you're here. What you've seen on Hannah's tablet before might have been... unsettling. Obviously, you need explanations. ''Hannah: ''OK, as you might have guessed, I was a member of Inner Chaos... But it was a while ago... I was, you know, a bit lost at the time... I guess their equality and freedom stuff attracted me. ''Hannah: I was, sort of, the organization's hacker... It was mostly to spread propaganda and stuff, and well, other things that were a bit less legal... ''Hannah: ''Anyway, once, I was running a hacking operation, like, a major one. And... I got caught... ''Chief Marquez: ''So we offered a deal to her. Either she was going to jail, or she joined the Police Forces and put her skills to good use. ''Hannah: ''I decided to join. I'd been blinded by Inner Chaos' anarchist crap, I'd been used for more and more extreme operations... It was time to leave. ''Chief Marquez: ''And I'm glad you made the right decision. We're all happy to have you here, aren't we, ? ''Chief Marquez: ''But things are worrying. This message proves that Inner Chaos are trying to reach out to Hannah again, which is what I'd been fearing all this time. ''Chief Marquez: ''They know Hannah will never come back, but they clearly wanted to taunt us. , I'm not saying this lightly: Inner Chaos are dangerous. ''Chief Marquez: ''Consider that they know everything about us, where we work, where we live... We'll have to be careful. But I'm going to need you to help me figure out what Inner Chaos is up to before it's too late! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts